Bra (fan fiction)
Summary Bulla (ブラ, Bura, lit. "Bra") is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name, and had decided on Eschalot (エシャロット, Esharotto), however Bulma chose to name her Bulla before Vegeta could suggest the name. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: bra Origin: dragon ball fan fiction Gender: female Age: 10 Classification: saiyan human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation and techniques, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Dancing Para Para, Reactive Power Level| All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: universe+| multi universe (in ultra instinct omen)| multiverse (in ssjb4ui) Speed: mftl+ Lifting Strength: unknown ' 'Striking Strength: universe+| multi universe (in ultra instinct omen)| multiverse (in ssjb4ui) Durability: universe+| multi universe (in ultra instinct omen)| multiverse (in ssjb4ui) Stamina: very high Range: Universe+| multi universe (in ultra instinct omen)| multiverse (in ssjb4ui) ''' '''Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: unkown Weaknesses: likes shopping more then training and is easy distracted by clothing ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. Ki Blast - Bulla can fire ki blasts in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ki Transfer - While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. Maiden Burst - An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Burst - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Maiden Blast - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Blast - A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultimate Maiden Blast - An even stronger version of Maiden Blast that is stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. Galick Gun - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Sexy Smile - Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. Super Sexy Smile - A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Attack Shout - A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. First Striker - Acts at the start of battle (this skill activates by chance after ). One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Capricious - Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Team Attacker - Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Latest-123.png|Base froms bra___super_saiyan_1_by_daveyy49-d9aneco.png|Ssj 06afa968b0f6df5852e740334db0bbb997f345a6_hq.jpg|Ssj2 2018-02-18-01-01-34-1111897120.jpg|Ssj3 images-511.jpg|Ssj4 images-1224.jpg|Ssj5 bra_gt_ssj_god_by_ansemporo002-d6er6tp.png|Ssj god bra_gt_ssjg1_by_cossiokpo-d9fr12m.jpg|Ssj blue images-1146.jpg|Ultra instinct (omen) ssg4_ssgss4_ultra_instinct_bra_by_aspiringcreator-dbsktmv.png|Ssj blue 4 ultra instinct Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Multi universal Category:Gods Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Characters with forms